I' m sorry, I love you
by milella masen
Summary: Bella regresá Estados Unidos para vengarse de sus peores pesadillas lo logrará o estará envuelta en muchas locuras.
1. el fin de mi principio

No se que es lo peor el calentamiento global o el F4.

Definitivamente el voto se lo lleva el F4.

Con solo nombrarlo siento la furia recorrer por mis venas, un grupo de 4 chicos de las mejores familias de Estados Unidos sucesores de las compañías que hoy en día están alcanzado un gran nivel. Y solo por eso creen tener el poder de lastimar a las personas.

Ellos son todo lo que una mujer "normal "desearía de un hombre.

Guapos.

Altos.

Pero lo más importante que sean de una buena familia traducción:

Dinero.

Cabe decir que nunca he sido una persona normal.

Emmet Cullen sucesor de las construcciones "C&E" que controlan una gran parte de las propiedades inmobiliarias de Estados Unidos, es el gran Casanova del F4. Qué la apariencia no engañe.

Por otra parte esta Alec Evans como el anterior juega con las chicas es el gran Playboy del dejando de un lado que juega con las mujeres es uno de los ceramistas más jóvenes y el único miembro que trabaja.

Jasper Hale heredero de las fundaciones "H" entre otras cosas. Sólo se de él que quedo huérfano por un accidente automovilístico, el presidente desapareció algunos dicen que le odia por haberle quitado a su hijo.

Y por último el "extraordinario" Edward Tonto Masen, líder del F4, sucesor de la compañía multinacional Masen. Electrónica, telecomunicaciones, distribución, automóviles, petróleo, etc.

Si no fuera por él toda mi vida seria magnifica.

4flores o F4 como quieran llamarlos solo son unos seres vivos maquiavélicos son gente que le gusta sentirse superiores, ver como sufren las personas con sus temibles tarjetas rojas, ellos no se deberían llamarse humanos, ellos más serían un espécimen sobrenatural, mutado o evolucionado que no debe de existir.

Juré que me iba a vengar, creí que Em y Alec eran mis amigos pero me dejaron cuando yo más lo necesitaba, Edward no me creyó, me lastimó, hirió mi orgullo como nadie lo había hecho.

Flashback

-Dime que esa persona no eres tú Bella- me dijo desesperadamente Edward agitándome de un lado para el otro.

-Yo…-cerré mis ojos no valía la pena responder era más claro que ella era yo la de la foto la que estaba recostada era yo.

-Dímelo, solo dímelo si dices que no eres tú, te creeré.

-Yo soy ella- no se como pude para que mi voz no salga cortante, Edward me agarró de mi blusa, y me acercó a él su mirada me decía varias cosas en que podía diferenciar varios sentimientos como dicen los ojos son la puerta hacia tu alma su mirada me decía la ira que ahora sentía que yo la había causado, ya que un gesto o un dibujo valen mas de mil palabras

-Está bien, no te vas a defender ¿no? Donde la fuerte Bella la que se enfrentó al F4, sólo te lo voy a decir una vez más esa la de la foto eres tú.

-Fue una trampa… no se quien lo hizo pero cuando me desperté yo ya estaba allí- le dije peor al instante de terminar mi explicación, agarró un florero y la tiró al televisión.

-¿trampa? Como puedes ser tan tonta para caer en una trampa así-me soltó y se fue seguido de Emmet y James.

Las personas se me fueron acercando era obvio que esto iba a pasar era una de estas razones por que odiaba esta escuela.

-Que bajo has caído Bella, aunque creía que ya no podías estar más abajo de lo que ya estebas… pero he descubierto que si se puede

Todos empezaron a reírse por el chiste de Lauren.

-En que se habrá fijado el gran príncipe en ti, solo eres un mosquita muerte-como no fuera obvio empezaron a reírse de mí de nuevo.

Agarré mis cosas para irme ya no aguantaba estar un minuto mas en este colegio.

Ahora no me importa lo que dirían mis padres cuando les digan la decisión que había tomado me iría del colegio no quería convertirme en unos años un monstruo sin corazón. No como ellos.

-¿Qué ya te vas?- sonrió apenada Jessica.

-Quédate Bellicienta aun no se porque Edward se fijo en ti no vales nada- esta vez le tocó el turno a Irina.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando sentí que me jalaban era Lauren estaba sujetando mi chaqueta y sus uñas se adherían a mi brazo haciéndome que me dolieran.

-No vuelvas- dijo y me soltó "y con justo Lauren lo haría no quiero ser como tú "le quise decir pero me callé.

Fin del Flashback

Algunos dicen que la vida es una completa locura, que da giros inesperados y sí lo es.

Flashback

-Papá AHORA QUE HAS HECHO- grite a Phil

Debí habérmelo imaginado cuando vi los carros de lujo abajo en la lavandería papá de nuevo había pedido prestamos.

-Ahora en que lo gástate careras de caballos… o te estafaron-estaba apunto de darme un colapso.

-Si que asustas hermanita- dijo mi querido hermanito Daniel.

-Cállate-siseé.

-Así te vas a quedar calva- río pero no le llegó a los ojos.

-No es lo que crees hija- esta vez habló Phil

-Entonces- si no era por dinero por que mas seria acaso era la princesa perdida de un reino muy lejano y al fin me habían encontrado.

-Creo que el día ha llegado- día ¿de que?- esto lo estuve guardando hace mucho tiempo y es la hora que sepas la verdad- la verdad de que esto era confuso –siéntate primero- habló mi madre- yo te mentí, hui fui una tonta podías haber tenido todo.

-No te entiendo- le dije y era verdad todas sus palabras me tenia loca.

- Swan es tu apellido, su familia no me aceptada, éramos de diferentes clases sociales, ellos me decían que solo era un estorbo para Charlie, le dejé, su familia me dio una gran cantidad de dinero pare que saliera de su vida y lo hice no quería que sufra por mí un mes después me enteré que iba a tener u hijo o mejor dicho una preciosa hija no le dije nada a Charlie me quede un año allí después de darte luz me vine a Estados Unidos… lo lamento de verdad- y empezó a llorar.

-Es hora hija la verdad se descubrió y ahora debes de vivir con tu padre no le di la oportunidad de conocerte antes ahora que se descubrió debes irte a Londres- se abrazó a Phil después de terminar.

-¿Londres?- dije en un susurró.-eso queda en otro continente acaso no quieres tenerme cerca le dije directamente.

-No solo es que quiero que tengas una mejor vida- me miró y de nuevo empezó a llorar – hazlo.

-Señorita el vuelo saldrá en una hora es tiempo de irnos- sonrió.

La vida si que trae sorpresas.

Fin del Flashback

Ahora vuelvo después de dos años afuera debo de decir que siento un poco de miedo.


	2. frustrada

Pasajeros del vuelo M5 con destino Estados Unidos, New York por favor de pasar por la puerta numero 1.

El momento había llegado una corriente traspaso por toda mi cuerpo _la adrenalina_ en verdad me sentía contenta por regresar pero no todo es color, ¿por que lo digo? Solo puedo decir que el acompañamiento me disgusta un poco ¿Por qué?

Es que tengo a mi lado a la inigualable Tanya Denali futura Swan ella es, como decir… una caja llena de sorpresas. Rubia de unos tonos rojizos, que hacen contrastes con sus ojos azules que tiene el don de expresar todo con solo una mirada, ella es de mi misma estatura pero con sus tacones de 12 cm. Era imposible verle, desde abajo.

-AY ya quiero llegar, no te mueres de la emoción- si me muero pero no de la emoción querida hermanita- vámonos- me agarro del brazo y me llevó al embargue.

-Oh mi uña se rompió.

Ven.

….-….

-¿No crees que será increíble?- como siempre gritando, unas de las cosas que odio de Tanya es su manera de hablar o mejor dicho de chillar algunas veces pienso lo que dicen de las rubias es verdad… que no tiene neuronas para pensar… pero como dije una caja llena de sorpresas cuando la conocí me pareció ser una chica mimada, chillona y que solo piensa en si misma, pero aunque pareciese ella tiene un corazón y con ellos sentimientos y una conciencia solo basta con convivir con ella para cambiar los pensamientos que alguna vez pensaste.

Ahora comprendo lo que mamá siempre me decía no todo lo que ves lo es, bueno era alo así.Se me pegó.

-Eh escuchado que New York tiene las mejores tiendas…- si Tanya era una completa maniática de la moda como no si tienes como madre a la gran diseñadora Carmen Müller descendiente de grandes diseñadores que fueron una gran ayuda en el mundo de la moda. _Nada interesante para mi._

Aún no puedo creer que Carmen sea la madre de Tanya no tiene nada en común excepto la locura de las compras pero eso es aparte.

-… entonces… Bella me escuchas-preguntó Tanya enfadada, frunciendo el ceño.

-Perdón ya sabes que cuando entro en mi mente…- no logré terminar ya que Tanya me interrumpió.

-el mundo exterior desparece- concluyo mi miedo decirlo pero Tanya me conoce muy bien y sabe comprender, bueno algunas veces.

Después de eso las dos nos mantuvimos calladas pero alguien debía de desearia tener en mis manosuna cinta para hacerla callar.

-¿Sabes quien es el F4?- pregunto de sope Tanya, la miré por un rato y con mi cabeza dije un no pero ella me miro como si supiera que ocultaba algo pero no preguntó, solo se pusó a leer la revista que hace rato habia dejado apra preguntar, lo miré detalladamnete y en la portada se encontraban el F4.

Hasta llegar a New York no quería pensar en ellos ni hablar pero como no Tanya me pregunto de ellos no quise responder por que si no después de llegar EE. UU. Tanya estaría lista para ir a un centro de rehabilitación dejando las bromas no quería desatar mi furia contra alguien.

Después de ocho horas encerradas en el insoportable avión arribamos en New York nunca tuve la oportunidad de visitar a mis padres con las clases particulares, conferencias, la escuela, etc. Una de las cosas que me ponía celosa de Tanya era eso aunque ella seria la sucesora de Müller`s no tenia muchas obligaciones como yo, también por que le habían educado desde pequeña, y yo hace como hace 3 años me había enterado que era la hija de un gran empresario.

Bajamos del avión o mejor dicho me arrastraron para bajar de él, algunas veces me metía tan dentro de mis pensamientos que podría pasar una lluvia de meteoritos junto a mi y yo ni enterada, recogimos nuestras maletas que por cierto fueron muchas.

A lo lejos pode visualizar a Carmen y a Charlie la primera corrió abrazarnos y después lo hizo Charlie pero con algo de inseguridad. Charlie y Carmen era la pareja perfecta los dos se complementaban era como puzles de rompecabezas y me sentía feliz por ello.

-¿Cómo les ha ido el viaje?-sonrió Carmen después de terminar su pregunta.

-Súper genial, pero hay algunas personas que le gustan estar en otro mundo que la Tierra- esa persona era yo – ah y alguien me dio su numero…y tú Bella cuantos tiene- _respira Bella para que meterse en problemas_.

Después de unos minutos paramos baje la ventana negra y ahí al frente estaba una casa o mejor dicho mansión era como los castillos en la época de reyes… la casa estaba rodeada de un gran jardín que le hacia ver como si estuviéramos en el campo era perfecto… bajé del auto y sin esperar a nadie entre a mi nueva casa. Una de las empleadas me permitió ver mi cuarto y detrás de ella fui, al abrir me quede sorprendida era de un color azul que por cierto era mi color favorito la sala estaba compuesta por ochos sofás negras acomodas perfectamente y al frente de ellas había un gran televisor que al frente de ella había un gran estante de libros por la otra puerta estaba mi dormitorito la cama estaba perfectamente tendida y ahí como la sala estaba también otro televisión pero un poco mas pequeño y mi closet rebosaba de ropa. _Carmen._

-Le gusta- me asusté estaba tan asumida en mi mente que ni me acorde de mi compañía le respondí con un si en un susurro ya que de repente me dio sueño.

-Hija- no me había dado cuenta que alguien había ingresado se sentó en la orilla de mi cama.

Si, Ch… papá- le sonreí sinceramente.

-Si quieres puedes ir a visitar a Renee- después de eso salió sin mas del cuarto. Renee. Como le extrañaba tanto aunque algunas veces fuera insoportable era mi mamá ¿no? aunque ese comportamiento de niña me traía desesperada, Daniel el pequeño demonio aunque no fue mi hermanito menor le quise como uno y por ultimo mi padre, Phill aunque no lo fuera en realidad me acepto junto con mi madre él seria por siempre mi padre.

Bostecé y cai rendida en brazos de Morfeo debía de estar preparada para mañana no quería sufrir un colapso, quien seria la sucesora después que muriera de repente.

Feliz navidad JOJOJO


	3. la tienda comercial mi pesadilla

Sentí un gran peso cayendo suavemente en mi cama ,la única que tenia la voluntad propia de levantarme y que no salía espantada de esto era mi querida hermana Tanya, ya se había echo costumbre que ella me levantará.

-Vámonos Bella- me dijo empujándome suavemente pero como suelo ser torpe, bueno no hay que mentir muy torpe me caí de la cama.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a estos tipos de caídas era una costumbre que me cayera o me golpeara más o menos 10 veces al día aunque algunos días mi coordinación no me quería apoyar.

-Ahhh! Me duele que te pasa- me agarré la cabeza.

-Yo solo te moví un centímetro, tu eres de la mala equilibrio no tengo la culpa que hayas nacido sin coordinación- me estaba fastidiando como siempre lo hacia al levantarme.

-Lo lamento también por ti- me paré y entré a mi armario y escuche pasos de atrás de mí.

¿Por qué?- y me estiró una camisa azul y un pantalón jeans negro.

-Por haber llegado de ultima a la repartición de cerebros-y me puse a reír por que su cara de descompuso- por eso recibiste el peor- después sentí que cayo algo en mi cara.

Si, era una costumbre pelear siempre, algo habitual.

Como era con Edward era algo imposible no estar gritándose con él siempre que estábamos juntos no soportaba su forma de comportar tan cambiante aunque debo decir que yo también era un poco así… Ahhh en este momento no debo de pensar en el tonto Masen no quiero arruinar este día pensando en el eslabón perdido o la evolución de la raza humana.

-Sal me debo de cambiar no me querrás ver- se fue azotando la puerta.

…

Recién había llegado ayer ¿no? Era obvio que me perdiera pero Charlie y Carmen no pudieron comparar un casa mas pequeño, ahora como no en esta enorme casa me había perdido y las empleadas ni sombra donde se habían metido era mi pregunta como hace media hora que había salido de cuarto no debí decir a Tanya que se fuera de mi cuarto así me guiaría y no estaría perdida.

Nota mental: un GPS para la casa no quiero perderme todos los días en casa era un poco vergonzoso.

-Señorita que hace por acá – dijo una de las empleadas- su hermana y sus padres le están esperando para desayunar si no fuera molestia por favor sígame.

Gracias a Dios que alguien haya aparecido ya me preguntaba si todos se habían ido y a mi me habían dejado sola.

-Por favor-abrió la puerta con cuidado y dejo al paso un hermoso comedor en el centro se encontraba la mesa que lamentablemente se encontraba Tanya sola seguro que ya se habían ido aparte de lo de lo anormal, estaba decorada por recuadros antiguos y el color de fondo quedaba muy bien con las cerámicas que se encontraban ahí.

-Señorita que desea para desayunar.

-Lo que desee- le dije después se retiro.

-Ya se fueron a trabajar ayer por la noche salió mamá y Charlie fue a la empresa- nosotras dos ya estábamos acostumbrados prácticamente vivir solas siempre en una casa enorme por eso casi siempre con nuestro gritos no nos sentíamos como decirlo aburridas.

-Aquí esta.

-Ah verdad por que dijiste que nos íbamos a ir- le dije mientras agarraba un trozo de fruta.

-¿AHH?- nunca va a cambiar- Ahhh papá te compró algo yo ya tengo uno y pensó que como nos íbamos a quedar un tiempo acá necesitarías transporte- ¿que dijo qué?

-M estas diciendo que me compro un carro- deje que caer mi tenedor para levantarme e ir corriendo a fuera de la casa y ahí al frente se encontraba un Ferrari 458 Spyder color negro- no pude evitar salir un grito de la emoción y que por eso que los pájaros que se encontraban por ahí salieron volando como si su vida se fuera en ella.

-Es mas espectacular que la mía, no es gusto les voy a decir que me compren otro- ya sabia que estaba mintiendo ella amaba a su auto.

-Vamos de compras es el mejor lugar que una chica estrene su auto es en el centro comercial-me agarro de la mano y me levo al piloto después ella subió.

Arranque el auto y puse en el GPS el nombre del centro comercial gracias a Dios por la sabiduría que dio al hombre que haríamos sin ti.

Después de media hora llegamos al bendito centro comercial mi pesadilla durante estas próximas horas, por fin que solo había venido con Tanya aunque sea no sufriría mucho había venido antes con Tanya y con Carmen después de eso me tuvieron que llevar a un psicólogo fue muy fuerte para mi mente nunca había visto en ningún lugar una persona que con ropa se sienta muy bien. Había prometido que nunca en mi vida volvería venir con las dos o con una de ellas y lo había echo hasta este momento se había roto la promesa estaba tan emocionada por el carro que ni hice caso que iríamos al centro comercial ahora por mi descuido debía de ser maltratada por TANYA alías "mi pesadilla viviente enamorada por la ropa" si muy largo pero eso era el único resumen que había sacado en horas después de la primera vez que acompañe a las dos.

-Que haces ahí parada- me gritó desde la puerta las personas que se encontraban ahí se asustaron por el grito de ella, señores y señoras el espectáculo comienza las personas que trabajan aquí se sentirían honrados por la presencia de esta maniática.

-Ay voy- bueno en verdad no pero que se iba hacer.

Después de 5 o mas horas salimos del centro comercial mis manos rebosaban de bolsas de las tiendas de marca 15 jeans ,5 vestidos, 8 pares de zapatos, no se cuantas carteras y lentes de sol y esto solo era mi parte no era tan Tanya que había exagerado al comprar, no creo que alcanzaría solo en mi auto.

-No creo que haiga espacio.

-Ahhh, verdad deberíamos llamar al chofer para que los lleve ¿no? Mientras comemos algo- en verdad que hace media hora quería comer.

-OK.

…

Corrí hacia la puerta después de bajar de mi auto solo quería dormir después del pesado día de hoy creía que se me caían mis pies por tanta caminata en el centro, hasta me comenzaba doler la cabeza de los gritos de Tanya que me daba a mí cada 5 minutos no tenia la culpa de no tener sentido de la moda.

-Mañana vas a ir a visitar a Renee-dijo Carmen que se encontraba en la puerta de mi cuarto- hace dos días que has llegado y no le has visitado seria una sorpresa que llegaras sorpresivamente.

-No estabas de viaje también me sorprendiste- le sonríe- siéntate.

-Si pero me escapé un rato después vuelvo a Los Ángeles igual esta cerca de acá solo me llevaría unas horas-miro las bolsas que estaban en mi cama.

-Oh se fueron de compras-sonrió al ver mi cara de espanto- pero sobreviviste debí venir mas temprano.

Salté de mi cama y como si no fuera obvio me caí explotó de la risa, lo bueno de Carmen era que también era una buena amiga era muy confiable y me agrado a primera vista.

-Mañana visitare a Renee te lo prometo pero ahora solo quiero dormir ya sabes por qué y de paso podría visitar a mi amiga.

-Bueno te dejo debo volver buenas noches- se alejo de mi cama abrió la puerta y desapareció.

Mañana les visitaría me sentía un tanto nerviosos después de estos 3 años no había conversado con ellos espero que no piensen que soy una mala hija y hermana.

Si un capi muy corto pero soy nueva aquí espero que no les aburre seguro después de un tiempo podría hacer capis mas largos

PD: Por favor rewievs con eso me sentiría muy bien espero recibí un buen pago

Gracias por todas las alertas y las ayudas que me mandaron en mi correo


End file.
